


Lady Lilith

by Gilbird14



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilbird14/pseuds/Gilbird14
Summary: Crowley was starting to freak out. Aziraphale was missing from his side. How did he lose the angel in the art exposition? And more importantly, when?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Lady Lilith

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for [The Almost-Apocalyptic Zine](https://twitter.com/goodomenszine). It was such an honour being part of this project! <3

Crowley was starting to freak out. Aziraphale was missing from his side. How did he lose the angel in the art exposition? And more importantly, when? They were discussing a very boring, in Crowley's opinion, or a very soothing landscape, according to the angel, mere minutes ago. Did he stop to help some old lady or was his sweet tooth behind his disappearance? The demon was indeed panicking. He needed to calm down. He stopped to inhale and exhale deeply for a couple of seconds. When he was a bit better, he traced back his own steps. There was no sign of the blond librarian in the previous room or in the other before it. Crowley started to pace in circles nervously. Where did Aziraphale go? Then, he saw it. A little sign: a detour. He was pretty sure his friend went that way, so he followed the red arrows on the walls. They led to a small room with several portraits. That’s when he spotted him. His back protected the painting from the demon's eyes. The angel was mesmerized by it.  
  
Aziraphale heard someone approaching him, but he couldn't take his eyes off the portrait. Then, the person started talking. It was Crowley, he sounded a bit angry, but that was always his way to hide his preoccupation.  
  
"Don't you find this painting the most beautiful thing in the world?" Aziraphale said, interrupting whatever the redhead was saying.  
"What?" That question caught him off-guard. "Of course not! What the hell, angel?"

  
"I can't point my finger at what it is, but there's something about the whole picture that draws me in," Aziraphale continued saying without looking at Crowley.  
  
"You know that this woman is Lilith, right? Does 'murder of children' or 'seduction of men' ring any bells?" The demon asked incredulously, "Then, why did the author recreate the same painting he had made not so many years before?"  
  
"I think Mr Rossetti wanted to capture a kind of beauty that the first Lady Lilith could not show. So, he tried with another model six years later. I assure you, Crowley, that woman caught his eye. Look at all the details, the flowers to be exact: poppies at the bottom, white roses behind her and foxgloves near the window. Each one of them with their own meaning, the same goes for the length of her red hair..." Aziraphale stopped his babbling to apologize, "Oh, pardon me, Crowley. I'm just ranting. I don't know why, but I feel something I cannot describe looking at this painting."  
  
After half an hour of hearing Crowley's protests, Aziraphale agreed on leaving that room and continue their visit. However, there was no other piece that could match Lady Lilith in Aziraphale's opinion and to Crowley's dismay. The librarian couldn't understand why his friend didn't see what he saw in that painting. It was truly special, but the demon tried real hard to dismiss all the good qualities Aziraphale pointed out. Their discussion went on and on, even in the restaurant where they were having lunch.  
  
"Angel, for the love of... Goat. This conversation has been going on for hours now," Crowley said as he massaged his furrowed brow, "Just drop the subject. I'm begging you."  
  
"Crowley, I don't understand. Why do you insist so much on disagreeing with me? I thought you liked and appreciated art," Aziraphale insisted genuinely, "It speaks to me. I can feel her loneliness, her longing, even her insincerity. I think Mr Rossetti did a marvellous job capturing all these feelings in an oil canvas."  
  
"Don't tell me that you have fallen for Lilith's seductions." Crowley said with a laugh, "I didn't expect that from an angel like you."  
  
"It's not that, you silly!" Aziraphale exclaimed without an ounce of malice, but the colour pink stained his cheeks.  
  
"If you say so..." Crowley added teasingly before taking a sip of his glass of red wine, "Anyway, what do you want to eat?"  
  
Aziraphale grabbed the menu that laid forgotten on the table. He examined every single dish that was available. There were refreshing salads, delicious pasta, tasty meat and fresh fish. It was going to be a difficult choice until he saw they offered crêpes. Aziraphale would order a couple of them: one with smoked ham, goat cheese and corn salad and the other one would be sweet, a dessert, and dark chocolate with strawberries. He lifted his gaze from the menu to tell Crowley, but he lost his words at the sight of him.  
  
Crowley had his glass on one hand, while with the other grabbed the menu. The sunglasses hid his eyes, but Aziraphale was sure he was carefully reading it. He wasn't sitting properly, as usual, but this time he was facing Aziraphale sideways. The angel couldn't help but stare. It was the same position that Rossetti portrayed in his painting, but instead of a lady he had his beloved friend. Aziraphale remembered that by that time the demon used to wear long red hair and he used to style it very differently. Everything was coming together now. It wasn't that Crowley didn't like to talk about the oil canvas. He didn't like talking so much about himself! How didn't he see that before, but now it was crystal clear? Maybe he had fallen for Lady Lilith's seductions after all…  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The beautiful painting that inspired this story is called ["Lady Lilith"](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/8/86/Lady-Lilith.jpg) by Dante Gabriel Rossetti.
> 
> Kael-san created a magnificent companion fanart for my story. You can check it out on their [tumblr](https://kael-san.tumblr.com/post/639398469492244480/another-piece-i-did-for-the-almost-apocalyptic) and [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/_DeathTheCat_/status/1346128762677702656).


End file.
